


Just because I Like You

by Hukki



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Drama, Drama & Romance, Embarrassment, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hukki/pseuds/Hukki
Summary: Karai has feelings for Leo but doesn't want to do anything about it . Instead she tries to keep her feelings from growing out of fear of messing up. But when a talk with Donatello changed her mind, Karai tries to grow a relationship with Leo.





	Just because I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I wrote for tmnt, last time was when I was in 7th grade lol, I recently finished the series and forgot how much I loved Leorai. Anyways enjoy !

Karai didn't mean to let that slip from her lips and she honestly didn't get why it bugged her. It's not like she didn't mean it, there were feelings there for Leonardo. But saying it out loud just felt so weird. Then he smiled after she said it, now he knew her secret. That was months ago and Karai was still bothered it.

Especially since everyone who was causing havoc in New York was gone. Minus all the street thugs but the police takes care of them. So that meant Karai spent a lot more time in the lair, while the mighty mutanimals sometimes handled things. Shinigami had gone back to Japan for a while, leaving Karai practically alone. April was around but she always locked herself with Donnie after talking a little.

She wasn't in the mood to talk to Leo because well… For obvious reasons... It’s not like he doesn't know, everyone knows, if Splinter was still alive he'd probably know too. It's always so awkward when she's left alone with him. He gives her sweet smiles and Karai tries to return them. But it always turned into an awkward mess though, with Karai always running off and all.

_'Maybe I'm not ready to completely commit to my feelings... They're probably not even real, just a meaningless crush.'_

Karai thought to herself imagining Leo walking past her, giving a small wave and a smile. Her heart beat picked up speed, just thinking about the simplest interaction with Leo.

_'Okay...That was a huge lie, Jesus why is Leo so adorable sometimes ?!'_

She groaned and threw her head back against the couch. It was getting worse by the minute, her love growing larger. Even if she didn't want to admit it. Leo was constantly on her mind now and she doesn't hate it at all. Then again it does because Jesus Christ Leo was too sweet to hate.

 _'I need someone to talk to...'_ Karai thought over who she could talk to. Raphael is a no, only because he didn't seem interested in anyone else's love problems. Mikey would spend the whole time 'awwing' and gushing about Karai being his future in-law. Leo is of course no, for obvious reasons. _'There's always April...'_ But it wouldn't be so easy to catch her before she goes with Donatello.

_'Wait... Donatello would probably understand.. He does understand how love works better than the others...'_

Luckily at the moment he was the only one here, so it was her lucky day. She gathered herself off the couch and made her way towards his lab. "Donatello! I need help!" Karai pulled the door open and took a deep breath, her cheeks flushing slightly.

"Hmm with what-"

" I'm in love with your brother and I hate it, help me dammit!"

It took a moment for Donatello to process what she had said. For one it really didn't make sense, what did she mean she hated it? Love was supposed you be a wonderful feeling towards another person. But then again love was just a chemical reaction between humans anyways.

"Well... which brother?"

Karai rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Maybe going to Donatello wasn't such a great idea. "Which brother do you think doofus?"

"I know I know... Uh... So what? Do you not want to like Leo? Or?"

"I just... I don't know what I want and honestly I really need someone to talk it out."

"You do realize you could  talk to April about this, or your friend Shinigami."

Donatello got up and put some things away, only half interested in the conversation. He wasn't big on solving problems that contained emotions, one of the many reasons he loses arguments with April all the time.

"Shinigami is back in Japan doing secretive work. I'm lucky to talk with her once a week and April's always hopping on your dick when she comes to the lair, so I don't have a chance to talk to her."

He blushed hard and dropped the items her was holding, feeling embarrassment take over him. Donnie awkwardly chuckled and turned his full attention on Karai and her problem. Just so he could stop her from talking about his private life with April.

" You came to the right person then !!" He tried to be happy and upbeat. " I'm all ears now and ready to figure out this problem of yours, just don't talk about my private life okay?"

"Uh huh..." Karai rolled her eyes once more and took a seat on top of the desk. Looking Donatello into the eyes, trying to keep a serious face. It was hard considering Donnie still was blushing and embarrassed. "I like Leonardo, I've liked him probably since he caught my ass from falling. But I don't know... It just feels weird, not because he's a mutant or anything because I am too... I-"

"Is it because he's technically your brother and you're basically our sister? I can see why that would bug you-."

"WE'RE NOT RELATED DONATELLO!" Karai groaned and rubbed her temples. "You! Of all people should know that I'm not related anyway to you guys! Splinter was your father only in name!"

"Fine fine we're not your brothers.... We're your adopted brothers."

"THAT'S IT!" She got off the desk and began to stomp away. " I'M LEAVING!"

"A-Ahhh no don't leave ! I was just kidding!" Donnie chased after her and made sure Karai couldn't leave. He gave a soft smile and looked down at her. "I promise I'm going to shut up and listen, don't leave."

She looked at him with a glare before nodding and sitting back down. "You're lucky you're the only one I can talk too..." Karai sighed and went back to their previous topic. " Anyways, it just feels weird... Like if we do get together then break up, it would be awkward to hang out down here. Leo would probably be a big crybaby and ask me all the time to take him back."

"Just don't break up with him, it's that simple."

"Donatello shut up! Let me speak." Karai groaned and resisted the urge to slap him. "That's one thing I'm worried about, the other thing is caring too much. All of us are ninjas Donatello, we could die any day we go into battle. I already worry about myself , I don't need another person to worry about! Ugh everything is just so complicated! There's nothing good about love!" She shoved her face in her hands and let out a loud groan.

" Come on Karai, you can't let that stop you." Donnie got up and rubbed Karai's back, trying to comfort her. "April was worried about the same thing, that's what set her back from coming to terms with her feelings. For god sake she dated Casey for ten months before she finally came to realization... I personally think you should tell Leonardo how you feel and you guys will work something out. If it doesn't then it doesn't, the worse thing that could happen is it fails."

 _'I guess he's right...'_ She patted his shoulder and stood up. "Thanks Donatello, I'll think over what you said." Karai made her way to the door but stopped. "Also, keep quiet when you and April are doing it in your room. Mine is right next to yours and it gets really awkward when I have to face you two  in the morning."

"N-No problem." He gulped and put his head down in shame."I'll make sure we keep quiet."

"Thank you Donatello."


End file.
